eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Gwarthlea
A Note about the nature of this fight: The amount of damage you will undoubtedly sustain during the mob add steps will be insanely hard if not outright beyond impossible for any healer to heal through, many raid geared healers included. Especially if all the mobs are hitting someone and even more so if the mobs are running lose hitting dpsers/healers. The Strength of the Seas buff heals all group members a non-trivial % over time in addition to damaging the mobs that hit you and improving your damage, heals, health, and power. This fight is a dps check to see if you can blow the mob up faster than they can possibly kill you (which is pretty quick unless you've trivialized the zone gear wise), or a control/coordination check in which you abuse the dragon's buff, or if you decide to zerg the queen but lack the dps to do so effectively, it's a wicked heal check. (I've seen 50k+ hps between 2 healers being pushed and still some folks barely survive even in a well geared group. Even very stacked raiders can't dismiss this mob as trivial because it WILL spank you if you get careless.) The adds basically kill themselves by hitting you while you have the Strength of the Seas buff on you, so you either need to cancel out their damage done with a defensive ability, or you need to make sure they're hitting you slowly enough that the buff ticks it's healing or your healers have the time required to heal you. For the most part, the very large percent of the population can follow the "Alt Strategy Tank and Spank (easy)" and it will largely work just fine. Strategy If you have a Mezzer Note: It should go without saying, but if your enchanter sucks, don't attempt this method. At 90%/60%/30%/10% adds will spawn. Before adds spawn you MUST be in the pool or you will be knocked across the entire cavern and eaten by ravenous fishies. Boss WILL be rooted the entire fight, has no ranged attacks. (If she isn't it bugged and you can/should reset, if you want to). By the time you need to be in the pool, the dragon that appears (non-aggro) should've buffed you with "Strength of the Seas". Among the other effects that inflate this fight dramatically, the Strength of the Seas increases your health by 640% which should put you easily over 100k health. If he didn't buff you, hail him until he blows green smoke at you. Adds spawn, they should be AOE mezzed immediately. Have the tank break one, and kill them one at a time. Save all damage cooldowns for the adds. Boss will move periodically closer throughout the fight, until she's sitting on the edge of the pool. Stay away from her, even when adds are up, she will melee you if close enough. After the 10% adds are killed a force-field will appear over the pool. Send 1-2 people to search around the throne/pool for Conch of the Onaya Ancestors (a harvestable basketball-sized conch shell). Pick it up, then use it. She will port to middle of pool and then you kill her. Easy fight if your enchanter is quick on the mez, and everyone assists the tank. Potential Fabled drops! Alt Strategy Tank and Spank (easy mode) I got Cella cleared with a decent group until the queen and went in me (90 pally) and a 90 warden and 4 people who needed the update. (In this case it was a 90 wizard, 90 shadow knight, 90 templar and 85 assassin). I have some Tier2 SF raid pieces and my enervated. This is how we did it easy mode. Dps the Queen down to 91%. Make sure you have the Strength of the Seas buff on. Have 1 dps stand up and hit the queen until the adds spawn. If the dps is knocked down, have them use the teleporter at the base of giant rock pillar the throne platform is on to get back up. The important thing is for the tank to get aggro immediately and use defensive skills that cancel out damage done. (Divine Aura for example). The adds take huge amounts of damage when they land a hit on you. By the time divine aura faded, 2 of the adds were already dead and the last 3 were easy to kill. We did have 2 healers, so I didn't need divine aura, but if you want to do it easy mode - burn queen down to 65%, wait for divine aura to get back up, make sure the buff has about 2 mins on it, then burn down the queen to 61% and rinse repeat until you killed the adds at 10%. Find the conch. Kill the queen. Alt Strategy Tank and Spank (the very long and extremely painful version) We went into Cella with a TSO raid geared 90 Guardian, 89 Mystic, 90 Warden, 89 Ranger, 90 Wizard and 89 Troubador with a tank and spank setup and won. We all had T3 WoE gear and our mythicals along with maybe some TSO T4 gear, but no more than one or two pieces. This group setup wasn't the recommended “AOE Tank and DPS” or the “Mezzer Method” but it was still a fair fight. Phase 1, 100 to 90% of Queen Gwarthlea's life: The Queen is rooted in her position in the center of a circular altar: define 12 o'clock as behind her and the stairs at 6 o'clock. As you face her on the stairs, the melee position for the fight is standing on TOP of the jars on your right at about 2 o'clock with your back set against the pillar. This gives the DPS-on-the-Jar (DPSotJ) a good flank if the tank stays on the top of the stairs and holds aggro. Start with single target attacks and debuffs and burn her to 92%, save all your AOEs for the Ca'Na - which are by far the harder part of the fight. One DPS should save their big hits for the urgent 90% solo burn that comes later as well. Slow DPS at 92% until the dragon Delahnus the Dauntless lands and goes through her dialog, the tank may have to hail her when she lands in front of the bridge behind the pool to start said dialog. The Dragon grants the buff Strength of the Seas (SotS) to those within range, so if you are outside of the range of the buff, you'll need to communicate so the DPSer knows when the buff is 'on'. The buff lasts 4 minutes and if it wears off you will wipe, so the rest of the phase must complete in 4 minutes. Once the Strength of the Seas (SotS) buff is on, hard burn the Queen to just when 90% ticks on her life bar then everyone but the DPS on the jar runs from the stairs and gets into the pool at 6 o'clock and the tank at 12 o'clock (closest to the Queen). The one DPS on the Jars then burns the Queen as hard as possible until the group of 4 Ca'Na Naga Spawn. As soon as the Ca'Na spawn there will be a massive knock back and slow. If you are not in the pool or wedged perfectly into the corner on top of the pots on the altar with your back to the pillar, you will be tossed off and potentially be locked out of the fight. If you get knocked off, there is a blue glowing teleporter (the same one you use when doing the key mob in the water) that will send you back to the top. The teleporter NEVER worked for me but it did work for our Wizard. As a Ranger (DPSotJ), when I got knocked off the pillar I had to evac to the zone in and run back to the fight, which cost precious time. Remember, you only have 4 minutes with the SotS buff. Cure the arcane slow with a potion from your hot bar if you have to. The Ca'Na have massive damage, DOTs and targeting tricks, so the healers have to be on top of cures even when the tank has 300k hit points. Don't be fooled by the inflated numbers, you will need every one of those hit points and a few death saves to win. Cure, cure, cure! The tank must get aggro on the Ca'NA immediately or they will start their targeting tricks on everyone and you will wipe. Their most divisive trick is this: The Ca'Na with the highest health will taunt the tank's target off so all the DPS will be spread out evenly across all of them for the duration of the fight. This serves them by keeping all four DPSing on the tank for the longest amount of time. To counter this, DO NOT LAZY ASSIST THE TANK!! All DPS must burn the same Ca'Na starting with the lowest life, then moving to the next lowest (just like the Naga in the previous cavern). Use a main assist that is not the tank or just agree on a target, but you all have to kill the same one, not the one with the most life. The Ca'Na play all sorts of targeting tricks on the healers as well, so be aware of this and have a macro key that keeps the tank as your target and spam it often. The Ca'Na would love you to heal the ranger that isn't taking any damage and as nice as that might be for the ranger, you will lose if you get tricked by this. They will also wipe your target so you are healing and DPSing nothing, so stay focused. Phase 2: 90% to 60% of Queen Gwarthlea's life: The Queen is rooted in her position in the center of a circular altar still. This Phase is a near exact repeat of Phase 1 except the Ca'Na spawn at 60.00%. Things to pay attention to here are to make sure the tank has time for his important spells to come up, so don't be eager to burn the Queen too fast. The consistent theme through this fight is timing, timing the SotS buff, timing the AOE knock back, burning the Ca'Na in time, timing the recast of your major spells/taunts/life saves/death prevents etc. The dialog with the dragon will start at 63% and as soon as her life ticks to 60.99%, everyone but the DPS-On-The-Jar (DPSotJ) gets in the water and crouches at 9 o'clock in the pool with the Tank at 3:00 o'clock. The Queen moves to the top of the stairs after her AOE, so wait for it if you are are the DPSotJ or you will get knocked off. The DPSotJ should wait for the AOE before joining the fight, it seems like forever but it's only a few seconds. The DPSOTJ can run through the Queen and get into the pool after the AOE to join in burning the weakest Ca'Na. Phase 3: 60% to 30% of Queen Gwarthlea's life: The Queen is rooted in her position at the top of the stairs. This Phase is a near exact repeat of Phase 1 except the Ca'Na spawn at 30.00%, so burn to 32% and wait for the buff. Things to pay attention to here are to make sure the tank has time for his important spells to come up, don't be eager to burn the Queen too fast. The consistent theme through this fight is, again, timing. Think of burning the Queen to 92%, 62% and 32% as your "rest period", but don't take too long. The dialog with the Dragon will start at 33% and as soon as her life ticks to 30.00% everyone can fight crouched in the water at the 9 o'clock position in the pool with the tank at 3 o'clock for this phase. The Queen will cast a fear (you will run out of the pool off the edge if you are not crouched or walking), then move to the 6 o'clock position. Phase 4: 30% to 10% of Queen Gwarthlea's life: The Queen is rooted in her position at the 6 o'clock on the rim of the pool. If you are within Melee range of her she will hit you with her AOEs, so the group stays at the 11 o'clock end of the pool away from her, and the tank more at 3 or 4 'clock trying to stay out from under the Queen, but still holding the Ca'Na away from the main body of the group. The Ca'Na will spawn at 30%, but you're already in the pool so watch out for fear. When the Ca'Na are dead and the Queen is at 10%, have the DPS classes jump out of the pool and find the conch shell (it's bigger than a fae and has a tag - you can't miss it), harvest it and use it to summon the dragon. Now that you have proved you are worthy, he helps finish off the Queen, she has a stone skin that will be immune to damage except his and will finish her off. An exquisite dropped for us but the warden that had done the fight previously had only seen ornate chests drop or nothing. It is highly recommended to have an inquisitor in your group, they can hit verdict when the Queen is at 10% and take her out, completely avoiding the last round of adds.